Rio : The 10 Power Stones, Book 1 : The Fire Stone
by AgentAcee198
Summary: The story takes place 1 year after the events of Rio 2. Blu and Jewel are enjoying their lives in the amazon until something very mysterious happens. So dive in and read about an adventure nobody will forget. This is the first Book of a 10 book series.
1. Another Ordinary Day

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 1 : Another Ordinary Day

 **This is the first chapter so... Im sorry its super short but I promise the future chapters will be much longer ;)**

The day started just like any other day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the kids were playing happily in the sunshine, our favorite Blue Macaw Family were out in the amazon jungle enjoying their happy life as usual... Little do they know their life is about to change.

"Okay kids! It's time to go home." Said a male Blue Spix Macaw named Blu.

"Awwww!" Said his kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, in a sad tone."Just a little more, please!" said his youngest daughter, Bia.

"Listen to your father kids. You'll need your energy later to fly back to Rio for our vacation." Said a Female Blue Spix Macaw named Jewel.

"Fine..." Said the children, grudgingly.

"Okay, lets go kids." Said Blu.

Then the Blue Macaw Family flew back to their hollow to rest.

On their way home Blu remembered something he needed to do before going home.

"Oh! Jewel! I just remembered something I need to do first. I'll be back later. Said Blu suddenly.

"Oh. Just come back quickly. Okay?" asked Jewel

"Sure" Replied Blu happily.

"Bye Jewel! Bye Kids!" said Blu.

"Bye Dad!" Replied the kids.

"Bye Pet! Replied Jewel jokingly.

Then Blu flew off to do his last errand in the amazon before he leaves for christmas.


	2. The Cave

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 2 : The Cave

Chat Log - M$y 2, )!%

,! , ! : "Mission Started Now,Captain!"

!),!,#,! : "Good. Head to the L b Department first. Lets see if it has any weaknes$es we can exploit."

,! , ! : "Roger that capta!n! Approac#ing Lab Department."

!),!,#,! : "So? Did'ya find anything useful?"

,! , ! : "OMG! This is big! This is our best shot!"

!),!,#,! : "What! What's big? What did you find!?

Error:-/! !#$!3241

Results : File Corrupted

Blu was heading over to his friend, Roberto's hollow for an errand.

"Phew! I almost forgot to help Roberto with his wedding speech today. To bad we can't come beacause of our vacation in Rio. I really hope I could ha-"

But Blu was cut off by a strong gust of wind that made him fall to the ground and get knocked out.

A few hours later he started to wake up.

"Aghhhh! My head! Where am I?"asked Blu to himself.

He saw that there was a storm happening right now.

"I can't just stay out in the open like this." he thought to himself

Looking around he saw a cave that had some light that looked like it came from fire.

"Maybe someone is livng in that cave. Maybe they can let me stay for the night."

Blu procceeded to to go into the cave and look around for the source of the light.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" he yelled.

He looked around and saw that the source of the light was a light orange stone which had a symbol that closely resembles fire, though the symbol looked like it was formed inside the stone rather than carved onto the stone. It was located inside of a rock and it looked loose enough to take

"What is this beautiful gem?" he asked to himself. "Maybe I should grab it? But it could be dangerous. Still I should grab it, I could turn it into a necklace for Jewel.

Then Blu grabbed the orange stone from its place. Suddenly he felt a powerful headache and he fell to the ground in pain. He started to convulse and say strange chants that was obviously from another language, one that was probably never heard for hundreds or thousands of years. His feathers started to change from it's normal cerulean color to an orange then stopped because he fell unconcious _(again)_.

When he woke up, he rubbed his head and saw his wing which has turned orange.

"Ahhhh! What happened to me?! Im orange! Oh man,what will Jewel say about this?" He thought.

His eyes widened as he realized something.

"Jewel! She must be worried sick about me! I should go back! But what will happen when she sees me like this? Maybe she wont belive me, or maybe she'll attack me for pretending to be myself. No. Whatever happens I should go back to is my wife she'll know that she is looking at me when she sees me."

Blu then set out to go back to his family's hollow and find his family.

(Disclaimer : Rio and Rio 2 and it's characters dont belong to me but belongs to their respectful owners.)


	3. The Trial Pt 1

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 3 : The Trial Pt. 1

 **Authors Note :**

 **Well... If you think I post often don't get used to it. I wont be posting every day. But I'll to try to post as soon as I can. ;)**

 **I hope to make this as mysterious as possible. And there are gonna be lots of clues for future chapters so look closely.**

Blu arrived to his family's hollow.

"Hello? Jewel? Carla? Bia? Tiago? It's Blu, your father and/or husband."

Blu looked around trying to find his family.

"They must be loo-"

But he was interrupted by an adult female spix macaw that knocked him down and stood on his throat.

"Who are you why are you here?" asked the female macaw.

Though Blu couldn't answer her because she was standing on his throat. Though he tried hard to tell her...

"Y-your st-standing on m-my th-throat." said Blu.

"Oops." said the female. She then let go of the downed macaw's throat.

Blu then took a deep breath to combat the effects of lack of oxygen, like blurring of vision, and light headedness.

He blinked so he could see who the female spix macaw is. To his suprise it was his loving wife Jewel.

"Oh! Jewel!" he yelled.

"And you are?" asked Jewel

Then Blu thought to himself "Oh no. What should I do. Maybe she won't believe me... Well. Either way I have to tell her anyway.

"Umm. I am your husband, Blu." he said with a nervous smile.

She then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What! Are you kidding! Youre not even a Blue spix macaw! Youre crazy."

"Jewel. Im not crazy. I am your husband, Blu. And I can prove it."

Jewel then lunged at Blu and pinned him down.

"You can say all you want at the trial Im gonna setup for you at the pit of doom at sundown tommorow. And If you don't show up, Im gonna make you wish that you never met me. Capiche?"

"Yeah, sure." Blu chuckled nervouly.

She then flew of into the blue sky and left Blu in their hollow.

"Ahhh!" Blu shouted as he kicked a stick in the hollow. "What am I gonna do? She doesn't believe me. I can't lose Jewel. And what does she mean about a trial. What about the kids? Will they believe me? Maybe Rafael would. Okay, lets try Rafael this time."

Then Blu flew off to find Rafael's Hollow.

? : General, we found him.

? : Really? Where?

? : In sector 4-X of the amazonian quadrant.

? : What is the name of the holder of the stone?

? : Blu, a Blue Macaw that used to be blue but he is now orange. Probably from the effects of the stone.

? : Does he know how to use his powers?

? : From the looks of it no, not yet anyway.

? : Great this should be a little easier. Don't attack yet, find more information about this... Blu.

? : Yes general.

Blu arrived at his friend, Rafael's hollow.

"Hello! Rafael! Are you there?" shouted Blu into Rafael's hollow.

Then a voice replied to Blu after 10 seconds of waiting.

"Umm. Wait just one sec amigo." said Rafael.

Then Rafael went out of his hollow to see the bird that called him.

"Hi Rafael." said Blu nervously because he might be attacked by Rafael too.

"Umm. Do I know you?" Rafael asked.

"It's me, Blu." Blu replied.

"Whaat. Youre not even blue. Is this a joke?" said Rafael, confused.

"No, Rafael." said Blu. "Its really me. And I can prove it. Try to ask me questions that only Blu would know."

"Okay." Rafael said. "Question 1 : Where did you and Jewel almost have your first kiss?"

"Oh! That's easy. It was at the samba club. We almost had our first kiss but we were interrupted by monkeys." answered Blu.

"Question 2" continued Rafael. "Where did you and Jewel have your first kiss."

"In midair." answered Blu. " After I jumped out of a plane to save her."

"Okay last question." said Rafael. "Question 3 : Where did you live before you met Jewel."

"Minnesota." Answered Blu confidently "Moose Lake, Minnesota. Or as Jewel calls it "Tiny"sota."

"Blu! It is you!" said Rafael, while putting him into a hug. "What happened man? Why are you orange?"

"Well. I was going to Roberto's Hollow to help him with his wedding speech. But while I was flying a strong gust of wind knocked me out of balance and I fell to the ground and got knocked unconcious. When I woke up there was a storm so I seeked refuge in a cave. When I got in the cave there was this glowing orange stone that was in a rock. I took it then I fell unconcious. Then I woke up and then I saw I was orange. Then I remembered about Jewel. I thought she would be worried sick about me. But then she thought I was just a stupid fake. And she said she set me up for a trial, tommorow at sundown." He explained.

"Blu, Blu slow down. I'll help you. Dont worry. First you should get some rest. Come in and sleep on my nest." Offered Rafael.

"Fine. I'll sleep. But wake me up early in the morning okay?" replied Blu grudgingly.

"Sure. Just rest." said Rafael.

Then Blu proceeded to go inside Rafael's hollow and sleep.

 _Protocol-ID42_

 _Initializing **Authors Note**. _

_**Hi fellow Rio lovers. AgentAcee here to bring you a quick ad. I'll need some OC's to add as characters to the story. To audition your OC just PM me the name of your OC and what he looks like. Then I will make a poll at the end of the audition. Audition ends at May 30 so be sure to act fast. And I'll see you all next time. ;)**_

(Disclaimer : Rio and Rio 2 dont belong to me but belong to their respective owners.)


	4. The Trial Pt 2

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 4 : The Trial Pt. 2

 **What?! Another chapter! Dont get used to it. I just have lots of spare time. Just keep on reading. ;)**

Blu opened his eyes to see that he is in a black and endless void. He looked around and saw...

...nothing _(what did'ya expect a person?)_

"Hello!" he said. "Is anyone there? Im kinda lo-"

Suddenly an orange stone, like the one he found in the cave, appeared and started to glow really brightly. It's orange light started to pierce the darkness and make the scary dark void, more like a calming orange heaven.

Then the orange stone started to change into an orange dust which floated around him. The dust started to take the shape of a spix macaw.

"Who are you?" Asked Blu. "Why are you here?"

"Dont worry Blu. I wont hurt you. But somebody else does." said the orange macaw. "My name is Jack. And I am here to help you master the powers given to you by the fire stone."

"What! Who wants to hurt me?" Asked Blu worryingly. "And what do you mean about powers given to me?"

"I am talking about B.O.P.A." Answered Jack. "They want to take the fire stone from you. Protect the fire stone with all your life for if it falls into the wrong hands, it could create a big problem for you and the world. As for the fire stone it give you powers of fi-"

Though Jack was interrupted by a loud voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Blu! Wake up it's almost sunset!" said the voice.

"We will continue this conversation later." Said Jack as he dissapeared back into nothing.

Blu then jolted awake as he got up. His breathing was rather quick for someone who just woke up.

"Hey Blu. Just calm down its just me. Its just Rafael." said Rafael as he tried to calm Blu down. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No no. Im fine. Im just fine." replied Blu "Wait. What time did you say it was?"

"Umm. Its almost sunset." Replied Rafael nervously.

"What! But I thought I told you to wake me up early." Blu said.

"Yeah. Umm. Funny story actually. So when I woke up this morning. I forgot all about yesterday. So I went out to do my usual activities. Then after that I went back here and saw you. I wondered what is an orange macaw doing in my bed then I remembered yesterday and woke you up. Sorry." Rafael answered.

"Oh man. What am I gonna do the trial is happening right now and I dont know what to do." said Blu, panicking.

"Dont worry. Just go there and prove that youre you. And I'll come with you." Assured Rafael.

"I hate that youre always right. Fine lets go."replied Blu.

After some time the 2 arrived at the Pit of Doom. They saw that Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, and the kids were there. They landed in the middle of the arena.

"So this is the bird that said he's Blu." Asked Eduardo to Jewel.

"Yes daddy. As you can see he's not even blue." Replied Jewel.

"Okay. Lets start the trial. So this is how it works. Each of us will be asking a question and you... whoever you are,are gonna answer them. Okay?" said Eduardo.

"Yes sir." Replied Blu.

"Okay. I'll go first. Question 1 : What caused the war between the Blue and Red macaws?" questioned Eduardo.

"Oooh! This is easy!" Said Blu. "It happened because I tried to get a brazil nut for Jewel at the wrong side of the grove."

"Well. He's right. Noone can argue with that. Your turn Roberto." Said Eduardo happily.

"Oh! Okay. Umm. Question 2 : What did I tell Blu when Tiago jumped into the bird bath?" Said Roberto.

"You wished for a flock of little "Roberto's" to call your own." Answered Blu "And just to be sure. You also told me that if something happened to me you'll take care of my family. I hope you're keeping that promise.

"Well... he got it right word for word. His answer is perfect." Said Roberto. "Your turn kids.

"Oh! I got a question!" Shouted Carla.

"Carla! There's no need to shout!" Jewel chided.

"Sorry." Carla replied. "Okay. Question 3 : During dad and mom's trolley ride to Luiz, dad was about to say what he felt about mom but something interrupted him. What is that something?"

"That "something" was a stupid flower petal that made me choke." replied Blu.

"Well. He's right. I think he really is dad." Said Carla.

"Well? Its your turn mom."

"We'll see." Said Jewel. "Last question : On the first night of me and Blu chained toghether. Where did we sleep?

"At the man-made structure I pointed out to you. I never did get the name of it." Blu answered.

Then that was it. Jewel was convinced that this was Blu.

"Blu? Is it really you?" Jewel asked, while tearing up.

"Yes. My gem of the forest. It is me." Replied Blu, also starting to tear up.

Then Jewel ran towards Blu and put him into a hug which Blu happily accepted.

"Blu. (Sniff) I-im s-so sorry. (Sob)." Jewel cried.

"What? Why?" Asked Blu.

"I-Its because I didnt belive you. I-I should have believed you. Im so so sorry."answered Jewel. "Can you ever forgive me?"

But he didn't answer her. Instead he leaned over and kissed her passionately. As for Jewel. She was opened her eyes in shock but she quickly closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

Then after they broke the kiss they heard both the sounds of awe and disgust.

"Awwwwww" said Roberto and Eduardo.

"Ewwwwww" said the kids.

"Did that answer your question my dear?" asked Blu.

"Ooh yeah." She replied.

"How about we go back to our hollow. It's been a long day and we need to rest if we're still gonna go back to Rio for our vacation. Right kids." said Blu.

"Sure dad." Said Carla.

"Yeah lets go home. Im tired." Said Tiago.

"No matter what color you are, you're still our dad." Added Bia.

"Awww. Thanks guys." Blu said as he blushed.

"Okay. Lets go home. Bye Beto! Bye Daddy!" Said Jewel.

"Bye sweetie!" Said Eduardo.

"Bye Ju-Ju!" Added Roberto.

Then the our favorite Blue macaw family flew into the night unknowing of the adventure they will have in the next few years of their life.

 ** _Welp. Thats the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And remember auditions end at May 30. Oh! And add the personality, likes, and dislikes. And remember... Keep On Reading!_**

(Disclaimer : Rio and Rio 2 dont belong to me but belongs to their respective owners.)


	5. Training

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 5 : Training

 **Hello. I am here just to remind you about the OC audition. Remember to put Name, Age, Personality, Looks, Likes, and Dislikes.**

Blu opened his eyes to see that, once again, he was in a dark void. He remembered the orange bird that appeared here the last time he slept. He called out his name.

"Jack!" He called out. "Jack are you there? Hello?"

Suddenly like last time an orange stone appeared out of nowhere and started to turn into dust. The dust, once again, took shape of a spix macaw.

"Hello again, Blu." Said Jack

"Umm... Hi." Replied Blu.

"So. Do you want to continue the talk we had yesterday?" Asked Blu.

Jack smiled and said... "You read my mind." He then gives a scroll to Blu.

Blu looks at the scroll with a confused look. The scroll looked like it was made hundred's of years ago. It had a case that had symbols that Blu couldn't recognise... except one. The only symbol Blu recognised was the symbol found inside the fire stone. Blu tried to open the scroll but was stopped by Jack.

"No! Dont open it yet!" He screamed.

"Why?" Asked Blu.

"Just dont open it yet. Open it when you wake up."

"What? How will I open it when I wake up?"

"Blu. Just trust me. Open it only after you wake up."

"Fine. But I think last time you said something about powers, right?" Asked Blu.

"Yes. So... you want to learn how to use the powers of the fire stone?" Replied Jack.

"Yes. Yes I do." Answered Blu.

"Okay first let's change the scene." Said Jack.

Suddenly the orange heaven they were in turned into a horrific battle ground. There were dead bodies everywhere. Blood puddles were forming at their feet. And there was a horrible smell of dead bodies mixed with gunpowder and smoke. The sight and smell was so disgusting and horrifiying that it cause Blu to wake up and he ran just outside the hollow and vomit.

Jewel, who was sleeping next to him, was also awakened, but it wasn't because of a nightmare, by Blu jolting up and running. She then saw Blu vomit outside the hollow. She stood on her talons and started to walk towards Blu, who was panting because of his sudden movements.

"Blu?" She said with a worried expression. "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"No no no!" Blu answered. "Im fine. Just a nightmare." He said as he chuckled nervously and put on an unconvincing smile.

"Come on. You can tell me. I know nightmares are scary but I never saw anyone throw up because of one." She replied.

"Im sorry. I just can't tell you yet. I have to keep it secret for now. Can you trust me? Blu said.

Jewel let out a long sigh before she spoke.

"Fine. But you have to tell me one of these days. Okay?" She answered.

"Sure. But now lets go to sleep. Its still the middle of the night." Blu said.

"Sure. Lets sleep." Replied Jewel.

Then the two went back to sleep but this time Jack left him to get a good nights sleep. But unknown to them Bia also got woke up by her father's sudden awakening and saw the whole thing. She then saw a scroll laying next to her father. She took it and hid it as she thought someone might take it but she didn't read it because she thought that her father must be hiding it for a reason. She planned to ask her dad about it and help him however she can. Then she went back to sleep.

The next day Blu went out to gather food for his family. Bia used this opportunity to talk to her mom about last night.

"Mom." She called out.

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" Jewel asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Bia answered.

"Oh! Okay." Jewel replied as she and her daughter went deeper into their hollow.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" She asked her daughter.

"I-I saw what happened last night and I just wanted to ask you if dad's alright." Bia answered.

Jewel was surprised that her daughter knew about what happened last night but she didn't show it.

"Umm. To be honest Bia... I really don't know. Well he went missing for 3 days and then he came back... weirder. But Im just happy he's back." Jewel said.

Bia was about to say something but her father cut her off.

"3 days? Thats how long I've been gone?" Asked Blu.

Bia and Jewel were surprised that Blu was back and was listening.

"Oh! Dad you're back. You scared us." Bia said.

"Sorry. I was just surprised that I was gone that long." He replied.

"Uhh dad I want to give you something." Said Bia.

"Oh! What?" He said, surprised.

Bia then took the scroll she hid and gave it to her dad.

"Here dad. I found this next to you after what happened last night." Bia said.

"Oh thank you Bia. I need this." Blu said as he took the scroll from Bia.

"Umm. Bia do you mind to go with me somewhere after breakfast?" Asked Blu.

"Really!" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes. If you dont mind that is." Blu said.

"No no no! I'll go with you!" Bia reassured him.

"Well. Okay lets eat." Blu said while holding a mango to eat.

After Blu and Bia finished eating they head out to the cave where Blu found the fire stone.

 ** _(Disclaimer : Rio and Rio 2 dont belong to me but belongs to their respective owners.)_**


	6. Help

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 6 : Help

Blu and Bia landed at the entrance of the cave in which Blu found the fire stone.

"Where are we? Dad?" Bia asked.

"Bia. I wanted to ask you something. Since you are the smartest child in the family." Blu answered.

Bia blushf zed slightly at her dad's comment.

"Awwww. Thanks dad." Bia replied.

"Does this remind you of anything." Said Blu while showing her the fire stone.

Bia took a close look at the fire stone but there was nothing that she was reminded of.

"Sorry dad. It doesn't remind me of anything." Replied Bia with a sad tone.

"Well. It was worth a shot." Said Blu.

Then Bia remembered something that bothered her for a while now.

"Dad?" Asked Bia.

"Yes sweetie?" Answered Blu.

"Why are you orange?"

"Uhhh. Well. I ummm. I really don't know sweetie. Im trying to figure out what happened to me but I don't have a clue where to start."

"Dad. I want to help you."

"What?"

"I want to help you figure out what happened."

"But..."

"Dad. No buts. I want to help you. Please?"

Blu sighed, knowing he can't win against his daughter.

"Fine. You can help me. But if you get hurt I wont be able to forgive myself. Okay le-"

Suddenly Blu had a mind breaking headache. He screamed in pain as his daughter tried to help him. He clenched his fists hoping the pain would soon pass. Which it did but not in the way he expected. He passed out.

? : Sir. The target has just been knocked out.

? : By what?

? : We don't know? He suddenly had a gigantic headache and then he passed out. Sir? Sir are you there? Do you copy?

? : Okay Im back. Sorry. Is he alone?

? : No sir. It seems that a little girl is with him. And is taking him back to his home.

? : What is the relationship of this little girl to our target?

? : It seems that the little girl is our target's daughter sir. Do we attack?

? : No. Ignore the little girl. She is no harm to our plan.

? : Okay sir. I will get more information about this little girl. Just in case.

Bia was carrying her father to their hollow when Jewel spotted them.

"Bia! What happened to your father?!?" Asked Jewel, trying not to panic.

"I don't know! He just had a massive headache and passed out!" Replied Bia, also trying not to panic.

"Okay. Bia watch your siblings and don't let anyone leave okay? I'll just bring your father to your aunt Mimi."

"Yes mom."

Then Jewel left carrying Blu towards the direction of Mimi's hollow.

Bia looked around and saw that her father's scroll was on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. She saw the symbols on the casing was strangely familiar to her. She thought for a minute and decided to open it. She looked at the scroll and saw that there was text the looked like it was all giberish.

"Bhzduh rq Edvwhu gdb.

Ii lq wkh olylqj brx zdqw wr vwdb.

Dr qrw fuhdwh d vlqjoh vsdun.

Ii brx zdqw wkh ghdg wr vwdb lq wkh gdun.

Froorz pb zduqlqjv wr vwdb dolyh.

Ou ljqruh lw dqg vwdb lq wkh gdun brxu zkroh olih "

"Huh? What does it mean?" Said Bia.

Suddenly she saw that her big sister Carla was about to leave.

"Carla! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Im going to Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro's. Why do you ask?" Answered Carla.

"Mom said noone can leave until she comes back." Bia said.

"But-" she tried to say something but Bia cut her off.

"No buts!" She shouted angrily.

"Okay! Okay! Im going!" Carla said, frightened by her sister's sudden outburst.

Carla muttered something to herself before going back to her room to listen to her ipod.

Then Tiago also tried to go out but was stopped by Bia.

"Tiago! Where are you gonna go now?" Asked Bia angrily.

"Uhhhh. Im just gonna meet with my friends." Answered Tiago.

"Get inside." She said angrily.

"Why?" Asked Tiago.

"Because mom told me, no going outside when- Aaaaghhhh!" She screamed.

Tiago ran towards her sister quickly to check on her.

"Sis! You okay?" He said worried about her sister.

"Yeah Im okay. Just a headache that's all. I'll be fi-" She said before passing out.

"Sis! Carla! I need help!" Screamed Tiago.

"Why?" Said Carla from the other room.

"Bia passed out!" Replied Tiago.

"What!?!" Screamed Carla as she ran out of her room and towards Tiago and the knocked out Bia. "What happened?!?"

"I don't know? She had a headache then she passed out." Answered Tiago.

"We have to bring her to aunt Mimi!" Said Carla.

"Sure! You carry her body while I carry her head." Said Tiago.

The two grabbed their sister and flew towards their aunt Mimi's hollow.

Meanwhile on Jewel's side.

"Aaaghhh! Blu is so heavy!" She thought.

Then she saw her aunt Mimi's hollow and dashed towards it. She landed safely and dropped Blu inside. She looked around for her aunt Mimi but couldn't find her.

"Aunt Mimi!" She shouted to call her but noone answered.

Then she heard flapping sounds behind her. She thought it was her aunt Mimi but when she turned around to look at who created those flapping sounds she saw Carla and Tiago a knocked out Bia.

"Carla? Tiago? What are you doing here? And why is Bia knocked out? What happened?" Asked Jewel with a concerned look in her face.

"We don't know? She just had a headache and passed out." Answered Tiago.

Suddenly another bird entered the hollow. The others turned around to see that it was Mimi.

"What are you guys doing he-" Said Mimi but stopped mid-sentence when she saw the two knocked out Macaws in the hollow. "Oh. Just let me get my things."

Mimi then treated the two while the others went back to their hollow to get some shut eye.


	7. Destiny

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 7 : Destiny

Bia woke up with slight pain in her head she looked around and realized that she was at her tribe's medical hollow. She looked around and saw her dad next to her. She tried to move but couldn't. She knew she was awake but she was paralyzed, frozen on the spot. Suddenly an orange bird appeared next to her and she was frighted and wanted to scream but couldn't. Then the orange bird spoke to her in a soothing voice.

"Don't worry little one. I won't hurt you. Im just a friend of your father. I ask you to deliver him a message from me. Is that okay?" Said the orange macaw.

Bia tried to nod but couldn't. The orange macaw realized this and said...

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Tell him to meet me, Jack, at the clay banks at midnight. Okay. That's all, see you again soon."

Then Jack left the medical hollow and left Bia and Blu alone again. Then Bia suddenly could move again. She rubbed her head and looked at her father, who was still unconcious.

"Dad?" She said trying to wake him up.

To her surprise it worked and Blu started to move. Blu opened his eyes and saw Bia looking at him. He rubbed his head with his wings and spoke to her.

"Bia? Where are we?" He said while rubbing his head.

"Were at the medical hollow dad. Don't worry." She said to calm her father.

"Why are you here then? (Gasp) Were you hurt?!? What happened?!?" Blu said as he worried about his daughter's condition.

"Dad. Don't worry. Im fine. Just a headache. That's all." Assured Bia.

"Well? What happened while I was asleep?" Asked Blu to his daughter with a smile.

"Well... I actually don't know. After you passed out I brought you to mom and she brought you to aunt Mimi. But while you were gone I read the scroll and it was full of giberish. Then Carla tried to get out of the hollow but mom told me to not let anyone out so I told her to stay inside. Then Tiago also tried to go out and I tried to stop him but I also got a massive headache and passed out too. Then when I woke up I was here." Explained Bia.

"Oh. So you passed out too. Im sorry honey. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this." Blu said sadly.

"No. Don't worry dad. Im fine. Im the one who wanred to help you." Assured Bia.

Then Bia heard the sound of flapping and turned around to see her mother, Jewel, flying into the hollow.

"Ahhhh. I see you two are awake." She said before punching Blu in the stomach with.

"Owwww!" Screamed Blu. "What was that for? I just woke up you know!"

"That's for what happened! What did you guys do? I was so worried for you guys." Said Jewel angrily.

Blu spoke while wincing in pain.

"I just asked our daughter if she could help me with my... condition. Said Blu sadly.

"Then why didn't you just ask me?" Jewel asked angrily.

"Because... (sigh) I think Bia is you know... smarter than you." Said Blu nervously.

Jewel, outraged by her husband's comment, got even angrier and started to shout.

"So are you saying I'm dumb! Is that that you're saying? Huh?" Shouted Jewel.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Blu tried to speak to her but she didn't listen to him.

While the two adults were fighting, Bia got fed up by the arguement and decided to stop them before it escalated any further.

"Mom! Dad! Stop fighting! This is pointless! Mom. What dad means is that Im more into mysteries than you! Okay!" Bia shouted at her parents to get them to stop fighting.

Blu and Jewel stopped fighting and looked at their daughter for a moment then looked at each other with ashamed looks. They stood there in complete silence for a few seconds until Blu started to apologize to Jewel.

"Look ummm... Jewel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I-" Said Blu before he was interrupted by Jewel who put her wings around him to hug him.

After a minute or two they let go and Jewel started to apologize to Blu because she knew she wronged him by overreacting.

"No Blu. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one who overreacted there. I was just so worried for you and Bia and I was just "sad-mad" that you didn't trust me enough to help me. But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are both safe and sound." Jewel explained. "So. All I'm saying is that I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Blu smiled in happiness knowing that their fight was over and they were gonna forgive each other.

"How could I say to you, my beautiful gem of the forest." Blu said before putting Jewel into a passionate kiss.

After a while they broke the kiss and took a look at Bia who saw the whole thing and was crying.

"Bia? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Asked Blu to his daughter.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I was just touched by you love for each other. That's all." Answered Bia.

"Do you want a hug? After all you were the one who made us stop fighting." Said Jewel.

"Sure. I would like that." Said Bia happily before running towards her parents putting them in a big hug.

After they broke the hug Blu told the rest that they should start heading home to sleep which they did.

While Bia was dreaming she saw Jack again in a dark void just like Blu had.

"Hello Bia." Said Jack happily at her.

"Umm... Hi Jack." Said Bia nervously.

"Hmmm... Bia are you still scared of me?" Asked Jack.

"Ummm... kinda." Answered Bia.

"Bia." He chuckled. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm just here to help you and your father."

"What? Why me?" Asked Bia.

"It's because it's your destiny to help your father." Replied Jack. "Oh! And I'm here to remind you to tell your father that he will need to meet me at the clay banks at midnight."

"Sure. But how am I gonna wake up?" Asked Bia.

"I know how. But I'm sorry for this." Replied Jack.

"What do you me-" Said Bia but was cut of by a shriek so terrifying that it could give a demon nightmares.

Bia woke up with a jolt and looked around. She was in her family's hollow. Then she went to her father a tried to wake her up in which she was successful.

"Dad. Wake up. I have to tell you something." Said Bia.

"Ughhhh. What is it sweetie?" Asked Blu, who was rubbing his eyes with his wings.

"Do you know anyone with the name of Jack?" Asked Bia to her father.

Blu was surprised to know that name but didn't show it.

"Yes. What about that name?" Answered Blu nervously.

"Well he told me to tell you that you should go to the clay banks at midnight. And I was wondering if... I could come too. If that's okay with you?" Said Bia.

Blu smiled before replying.

"Sure sweetie. You can come with me." Blu looked at the beautiful night sky which was filled with stars and had no clouds in sight. But he also saw that the moon was almost at it's highest peak. "Well. We should get going so we wont go late."

Bia nodded in response. Then they flew out of the hollow towards the clay banks to meet Jack the orange macaw.


	8. The Meeting

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 8 : The Meeting

Blu and Bia arrived at the clay banks just before midnight. They looked around and couldn't find Jack anywhere. It was eerily quite and started to make Bia uncomfortable and scared. She held her dad's wing tighter and stayed near him at all time. Blu thought about calling Jack's name but hesitated because he knew it would attract unwanted attention to both himself and his daughter. Suddenly after several minutes of waiting an orange light appeared behind them. They took a look around and saw Jack smiling at both of them.

"It seems that you also brought your daughter." Jack chuckled.

"Oh! There you are. Uhh... yes. This is my daughter Bia. Say hi Bia." Blu replied happily.

"Hi. But I'm still angry because of how you woke me up earlier. That scream was terrifying you know." Bia said as she crossed her wings.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of another way that's better." Apologized Jack.

"Bia sweetie, trust me. The way he woke you up is way better than how he woke me up accidentally." Said Blu to his daughter.

"Once again I'm sorry." Jack chuckled. "And you're probably wondering why you're her right now, aren't you.

"Of course we're wondering why we're here. Care to spill the beans?" Said Bia.

"Well Bia. I'm gonna train your father to use his powers for good." Answered Jack.

"Really!" Replied Bia excitedly. "That's awsome! Can I stick around to watch?"

"Well. That decision is not for me to make. It's your father's decision to tell if you can stay or not." Replied Jack.

"So dad can I stay? Please! I'll just watch you. I won't get in the way." Said Bia as she turned her head to face her father.

"Fine." He said grudgingly. "You can watch. But don't go anywhere. Promise?"

"Promise." Answered Bia.

Then they started training.

(If you want the training scene I will put it as a bonus chapter at the end of the story. The reason for this is because I'm too lazy right now. Thanks For Understanding. I hope.)

After training Blu looked at Bia and smiled as he sw her sleeping soundly. He picked Bia up with his talons and flew towards his family's hollow. The sun was starting to rise and Blu wanted to be back before Jewel wakes up. He flew for several minutes because of the lack of sleep and his body was threatening to fall asleep and drop Bia and himself onto the forest floor but luckily for him their hollow came into view and when he came in he saw Jewel asleep inside. He landed and placed Bia in her room then went next to Jewel to sleep. It only took a few seconds after he settled down for him to fall asleep.

He was woken up rudely by someone throwing a brazil nut to his head.

"Owww!" Said Blu as he quickly stood up because he was surprised by the sudden awakening. He rubbed his head with his wing as he tried to see who threw the nut to his head. To his surprise it was his one and only, Jewel. Though she looked a little angry.

"Jewel? Why did you have to throw that nut at my head?" Blu said with a little tone of anger in his voice.

"Why?" She said angrily. "It's almost midday and you haven't been responding to any of my attempts to wake you up! I thought you were in a coma or something!"

"Look Jewel. I'm sorry but I just need a few more hours of sleep. Look I won't lie to you but I was awake all night. At least one or two more hours of sleep. Please." Blu pleaded.

Jewel felt sorry for waking Blu up like that. But she was still curious to know what he had been doing all night. But she srugged it off and let Blu sleep again.

"Sure. It's only fair. And thank you for your honesty." She said.

After Blu went to sleep Jewel went out to do her usual activities leaving Blu alone in their hollow.

2 Hours later

Blu was woken up by the sounds of arguing in their hollow. He saw that Jewel and her father, Eduardo, were fighting.

"Jewel? Sir? What are you two fighting about?" Asked Blu.

"Blu." Said Eduardo. "Bia was birdnapped while you were sleeping today."

"What!" Blu screamed. "Well? We gotta go find her!"

Then Blu bolted out of the hollow and into the forest hoping to find her daughter.

Meanwhile at B.O.P.A. HQ

"Aaagghhh! Let me go!" Demanded Bia.

"Give me one good reason. Then I'll let you go." Said the guard carrying Bia to her cage.

"I'm just a kid! Please! Have mercy!" Bia pleaded to no avail.

"Heh. I like you kid. You're hilarious. Your screams are like music to my ears." Said the guard. "We'll let you go if your father gives himself to us."

"You're sick! Using children as bait. People these days are horrible!" Shouted Bia angrily.

"Well. Welcome to the real world kid. Save your voice for tomorrow." Said the guard.

"What? What about tomorrow?" Asked Bia.

But the guard, who is fed up with questions, just left Bia inside her cage alone.

"Dad." She whispered to herself. "Where ever you are. I hope you look for me."

Then she laid down in the cage to sleep but the hard and cold floor of it made it difficult to sleep in. She just resorted to crying herself to sleep thinking what they would do to her the next day.

Meanwhile at Blu's side.

Things were not better at Blu's side. After a whole day of trying to find his daughter. He came back to his hollow dissapointed in himself for not fulfilling his duty of protecting his children. Jewel tried to comfort her husband, tried to tell him that he wasn't alone and that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't sleep as he thought of all the things the birdnapper could be doing to his daughter. He prayed that his daughter was safe and wasn't hurt.

"Bia." Said Blu. "I hope you're safe. Where ever you are."

 **To Be Continued...**

 ** _(Disclaimer : Rio and Rio 2 dont belong to me but belong to their respective owners.)_**


	9. The Lit Fight

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 1 : The Fire Stone

Chapter 9 : A Lit Fight

It was an early morning in the amazon. The sun had just started to rise. The skies were a reddish-orange color. Everyone was still asleep except for one lone spix macaw named Blu. He was up early looking for his missing daughter, Bia. He told himself that this was his fault and he ignored his own needs and pushed himself to find his daughter. Midday came like a shooting star and Blu was still looking for his daughter. His mate, Jewel, convinced him to stop looking for a minute and eat. She manage to start up a conversation with Blu.

"Blu." Said Jewel.

"What is it honey?" Asked Blu.

"I noticed that you're spending more time looking for Bia than I would like. You know you're not alone right? This isn't your fault." Replied Jewel.

"(Sigh) I'm just so worried for her. Who knows what they're doing to her?" Answered Blu.

"Blu. Don't worry we'll find her no matter how long it takes." Said Jewel.

Suddenly a bird came into their hollow and called for the two.

"Blu! Jewel! It's Roberto." Said Roberto.

"Oh. Hey Roberto. What's the problem?" Asked Blu.

"It's about Bia. Someone's holding her hostage for someone." Answered Roberto.

"Wait. Someone? Who?" Said Blu.

"You." Replied Roberto.

"Me! Why me?" Asked Blu.

"You know. You can just come with us." Said Roberto.

"Okay. Lets go." Said Blu

Then they left their hollow and went to the pit of doom. The group consisted of Jewel, Blu, Roberto, and Eduardo. As Blu arrives there he sees his daughter being held by the birdnapper at the center of the pot of doom. He would have attacked right then and there if it wasn't for Roberto who convinced him to calm down. They flew down to land when the birdnapper saw them and started to talk.

"Ahhh. Finally there you are." Said the birdnapper.

"Release my daughter this instant." Demanded Blu angrily.

"Daddy! Help!" Screamed Bia.

"Shut up you stupid bird." Said the birdnapper. "If you want your daughter back alive surrender yourself to us."

"Why do you need me?" Asked Blu.

"That information is classified." Said the birdnapper. "Let's just say that it's very powerful."

Blu took some time to formulate a plan to get his daughter back while not getting captured.

"I-I surrender." He said sadly.

"Good choice." The birdnapper said as he chuckled evily.

Blu then proceeded to go towards the kidnapper with his wings in the air. His daughter told him not to do it but he couldn't risk her daughter being hurt. The birdnapper let go of Bia as he tied Blu's wings toghether with a ropep. Bia went towards her mother then cried into her mother's chest. Jewel hugged her daughter tight and cried silently as well.

"Okay bird. Let's go." Said the birdnapper while pulling Blu's wing from his front.

Suddenly out of nowhere a fire appeared at Blu's wing and burned the ropes that was tied at his wings. He then proceeded to make a fire sword and sheild that he would use to fight the birdnapper.

Everybody except Bia looked at Blu with shocked and amazed faces.

"Ahhh. You finally know how to use it. This is gonna be fun." Smirked the birdnapper.

"You, leave this place know if you don't want to get hurt." Said Blu angrily.

"Hahahaha!" The birdnapper started to laugh hysterically at what Blu said to him. "You're gonna regret ever finding that stupid stone."

The birdnapper proceeded to take out two swords and charged at Blu. Blu took a step to the left and dodged the attack only for the him to counter attack and stab the attacker at his right shoulder causing him to drop one of his swords. The attacker ignored the pain as the stab wound continued to pour out blood which fell of the sides of the platform. The attacker once again charged at Blu and managed to stab his wing which prevented his ability to fly and made him drop his fire sheild which disappeared when it hit the ground. The spectators didn't get involved in the fight as they were either too shocked or amazed at what's happening around them. As Blu got stabbed in the wing Jewel screamed "Blu!" causing Blu to look at Jewel. The attacker saw this and used this opportunity to stab Blu in the stomach. Blu didn't have time to scream in pain as the attacker kicked his head and knocked him out cold. The attacker picked up Blu in his talons and flew off. Jewel and Bia both screamed "Blu/Dad!" Bia reached her wing out towards her dad when somthing incredible happened. A fire ball was shot out of her wing and landed a direct hit on the attacker causing both Blu and the attacker to fall out of the sky. The rest saw this and was amazed at Bia. Though when they tried to talk to her, she was already flying towards where her father landed. When she got there she saw her dad but the attacker was nowhere to be seen though she didn't care. All she cared about was her father. She saw that he was losing a lot of blood because of his stab wound located at his stomach. He remembered from a medical book her father gave to her at their vacation in Rio that you have to cauterise the wound with a hot object to stop bleeding. She saw that one of the swords that the attacker used was on the ground close to her father. She took it and heated it with another fireball she created and used the hot sword to cauterise the wound. The wound stopped spilling out blood. As the others came she told her mom to take her father to her aunt Mimi's hollow. Jewel did as Bia told and took Blu to Mimi's hollow with Bia following after her. As soon as Mimi's hollow came into view they flew inside and called for Mimi. Luckily Mimi just came back from getting some medical herbs when she saw the three macaws. Mimi immediately treated Blu while the two watched her treat Blu. After two hours Jewel left the medical hollow while Bia refused to leave her father's side. Jewel checked back to the medical hollow everyday to check on Blu and give Bia some food and water. Ten days after the fight Blu woke up to see that he was in a strange place. He looked around and saw that a little girl was inside the hollow with him. He decided to ask the little girl where he was.

"Ummm. Little girl. Can I ask you where we are?" Asked Blu.

The little girl looked up to see who was asking her questions. To her surprise it was her dad.

"Dad! You're awake!" She said while hugging Blu.

Blu was confused and didn't hug back.

"Umm. Do I know you?"

The End.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed book 1 of Rio : The 10 Power Stones. I know that this is an abrupt ending but I assure you that book 2 is on the way and with another book comes more characters. So I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next installment and as always... Keep On Reading. ; )**


End file.
